Kinjo Amatsuki
is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and one of the pair idol unit, Solace Luna, alongside his younger brother Ginta. He later came to be identified with the RyuseiLunarios. Nicknamed "Golden King", he is the serious and gentle leader of the RyuseiLunarios. He joined as a part of the Committee at the festival and his specialty is brass band. Kinjo's alter ego is of the RyuseiLunarios, he is known as the Soldier of Serious and Shine and serves as the muse of his own brand, Solaris Sangria. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Kinjo Amatsuki *'Japanese': 天月 金城 *'Birthday': August 15th *'Zodiac': Leo *'Birthplace': Taichuzaka *'Height': 1.85 cm *'Weight': 65 kg (15 kg extra as RyuseiSol) *'Blood Type': AB- *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': The things that shine are like the sun. *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Playing on trumpet, fencing and astrology **'Food': Chicken teriyaki and Ozoni (Japanese mochi rice cake soup) **'Dessert': Raindrop cake **'Color': Gold **'Sport': Fencing **'Animal': Dogs *'Fears': Spiders *'Dreams': To become a trumpeter *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Sun **'Elemental': Light **'Modern Constellations': Lynx **'Aura': Sun, golden chains and fleur-de-lis **'Brand': Solaris Sangria **'Type': Classic **'Club': Brass band club **'Kirakiratter': @Kin_Taiyou Appearance Kinjo is a serious-looking young man with middle-long mikado yellow hair and harvest gold eyes. With 185cm tall, he being the second tallest character before Chris, alongside Ray and Jun, who are a bit talls than him. He wears golden vest, underneath a cream white dress shirt, blue denim jeans and black dress shoes. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a gold necktie and red blazer, indicating that he's from the Three Red Stars class. Personality Kinjo is the friendly and serious trumpeter and leader of the RyuseiLunarious, and is amazing in singing and musical instruments. His seemingly cold exterior belies his fiery passion; he tells the Nine Muses that, like them and like Tsubaki and his younger brother, he will put his life on the line to protect those that he cares about. He and Ginta lost their mother from heart attack when they were kids. His father is an American musical instruments store owner while his late mother was a Japanese photographer. Etymology - means "heaven, sky"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-天.html and means "month, moon"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-月.html. - From Japanese meaning "money, gold"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-金.html and means "castle"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-城.html. Ryusei Sol "Soldier of Serious and Gentle, RyuseiSol! Bright light sun!" 深刻と穏やかの戦士、リューセイソル！ 明るい光の太陽！ Shinkoku to odayaka no senshi, Ryūsei Soru! Akarui hikari no taiyō! is the Gladiator alter ego of Kinto and one of the RyuseiLunarios pair team in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Serious and Gentle. In order to transform, he needs the MeteorSwitcher and his Solaris Sangria's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Sol's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Sol's main weapon form of SunMoonBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Shining Sol Coord, Ryusei Sol is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Sun: Vacuum Slash * - Using the Shining Sol Coord and Tiger Lily Presenter Coord, Ryusei Sol is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Sun: Violent Bright Sword * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Sol is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Sun: Spiral Ray |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Sol's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Sun: Impact Fist * - One of Ryusei Sol's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Sun: Bright Wave Height * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack performed by RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, they needs the Sunrise Rapier and the Moonbeam Shoot for combination. * - An attack Sol performs alongside Ryusei Luna and the RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Sol performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Kinjo's voice actor, Yuichiro Umehara has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Yoshiteru Karahashi, who voices Ginta Amatsuki under the characters' unit name Solace Luna. Solace Luna joins as a duet with Meteorstars, fictional characters's unit content Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi, who voices Daisuke Akashiro, Izumi Aoshima, Nagisa Izayoi, Hikari Harukawa, Chris Kurowaki, and Jun Akisato. *'Shining Senorita' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!! Ver. 2' (OP) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'ARTEFACT STANDNARD!!!!' (Solace Luna) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Leo. *His auras are shining sun, golden chains and fleur-de-lis. *He is a Classic-type Gladiator and his symbol is golden sun. *He resembles Otoya Ittoki from Uta no prince-sama and Hiroto Sutou/Go-on Gold from Engine Sentai Go-onger. They are friendly and positive persons who enjoys singing. Both are lost their mother from accident: Otoya's mother died from plane crash, while Kinjo and Ginta's mother died from cardiac arrest. **However, like Hiroto Sutou, they are seemingly cold exterior belies their fiery passion. *He is the first Gold Gladiator. *His Kirakiratter is @Kin_Taiyou *He shared his voice actor Yuichiro Umehara with Teika Ichijouji from Magic-kyun! Renaissance. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters